To reveal the true love
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Phoebe of season 2 cast a spell to know who her true love was. It took her to the future. My way to explain why Cole did what he did in his last two weeks. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**T-o---r-e-v-e-a-l---t-h-e---t-r-u-e---l-o-v-e**

**Summary**: Phoebe of season 2 cast a spell to know who was her true love. It took her to the future. ColePhoebe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: Phoebe of Season 2 and Cole of season 5 after "Y tu mummy tambien".

Part 1

Phoebe hung up the phone. She had tried to call three of her friends and none were home to chit chat with her. How should they anyway… It's a beautiful Friday night and she should be dating with a nice guy instead of being alone at home. Prue and Piper were enjoying their time with Jack and Dan somewhere. Finally Phoebe exhaled a long breath, her sisters had suggested her to join them, but she thought she'd got enough experience to be the fifth wheel among them.

Men. It's always an interesting topic to young women. She did concern about it. She hoped she could be wrong, however, they're untrustworthy in her eyes. Cupid told she needed to open her heart for love, but she's so afraid of getting hurt. Perhaps it's just they weren't her right one. People would meet their better-halves someday, Phoebe dragged her hand along the empty side on her bed feeling how cold it was. It seemed that wonderful day were still too far away.

It would be more complicated in her case. Prue and Piper never thought about letting Jack and Dan know their little secret. Human simply would found it hard to accept a witch-girlfriend/wife. Her mother and her father, for instance, they hadn't been able to conquer it, though they had loved so much and had three daughters together. And Gram, she had tried seven times.

It might be the witch' fate. Being a powerful witch, Phoebe could write a spell to look into her own future, but using magic for personal gain wasn't allowed. There would be a consequence. She suddenly remembered a spell book, the one her classmate had given her the day before. Such a crap, she had thought when her classmate'd slid it into her hand. At least it could help her fall into sleep now…

Phoebe searched her bag pulling out a small book with red covers. Thirty minutes later, she started feeling sleepy. The book had enough interesting spells for a young girl. "To be attractive for a night", "To get the attention of someone", "To have a good test"… When Phoebe's about to close it, she found another spell "To reveal the true love", she smiled, that's every girl wanted to know. In her childhood, she had imagined her true love must have been a charming prince, he would come and take her with him someday, then she would be wearing a radiant gown dancing with him in some splendid palace. What a beautiful dream… Phoebe took a quick look at the spell. Some empty rhymed lines. She wouldn't believe it's effective. This spell book couldn't be a magic book after all. She rubbed her fingers on the title of the spell "To reveal the true love", so much tempting… Her Cinderella dream wouldn't come true, but her true love's still an unknown after she already reached the age of 24. She wondered who he was, where he's living now, and would he hold her in a happy family making up for her long and solitary time waiting for him. Phoebe sighed and read it loud :

"From strike of twelve count twenty-four,

that's how long the spell is for,

if to abate my lonely heart,

reveal the love in I'll take part."

It happended to be 0:00 AM at that time. After Phoebe finished her chant, bright light spots appeared spinning around her, she vanished from her bedroom to a totally strange living room.

They keep going around for a few more circles then disappeared, she threw her look about the place, it was great and empty, suddenly she felt a chill along her spine. So it worked. She looked down realizing she's wearing a pink top and a pair of jeans. She actually wore them today before taking the shower and changing into her pajamas. Perhaps her clothes had changed back under the effect of that spell. And she was there for the same reason.

"Hello!" Phoebe called clearly.

No one answered. She should be glad since no one was home. How could she explain them the way she had ended up there. But it might be her true love's house, Phoebe thought. Yeah, it made sense. She must have been brought to his place. The thought made her smile. He had such a good apartment, she amused. Her eyes caught a photo laying on the fireplace. Her wedding one.

"I'm married." Phoebe cheered. She seized it on her hands admiring herself in the wedding gown, she looked so beautiful with her natural brown hair color and a big smile on her face. It seemed the photo had been taken in a church, her father was behind her, it's strange, they're out of touch with him for so long, Phoebe had no idea where he was right now. But future was future, perhaps they would make peace with each other someway. And her eyes were looking happily at her husband. It's him, the man that spell was giving her a chance to see. He's tall with dark hair looking so charming in his tux. His eye had some wrinkles at the end, about in mid thirties years old, she guessed, and a dimple on his cheek. He's also smiling brilliantly with her, they both were profoundly happy. Phoebe seemed to be able to feel their strong feelings to each other. This man would not be a fling, he would become her husband, her true love, she wished she could remember him so that she would immediately recognize him in her timeline. Unfortunately, they didn't display their wedding portrait, Phoebe's just able to see his profile in the picture.

"Who are you, cutie?" Phoebe asked.

She fondly caressed his image, the destiny didn't treat her very terribly, she got a handsome husband and a luxurious house. The most important thing was she loved him, and she couldn't doubt that he loved her too.

Phoebe put it back on the fireplace and walked towards their bedroom. It wasn't less cold than her current one. It's midnight at the moment, she assumed he and her future self had to be having a night out together. Another picture was found on the side table which she's wearing a hat and smiling at him, it's just his profile again, she couldn't see his face completely, this man seemed to be mysterious. She wondered whether he knew her being a witch, and how about the power of three when she's living there with him. Phoebe found a calendar showing the year was 2003 when she heard a sound from the front door.

"They're home." she walked out to see a slovenly man come in. Dishevelled hair, thick beard and wild eyes, he's wearing a black t-shirt and holding a bottle of brandy in his hand, the smell of alcohol from him was horribly strong. Phoebe did notice he's tall and dark as the man in those pictures. But what had made him turn out like that???

"Phoebe!" he stuttered heavily.

"Just a hallucination." – he mumbled, passing by her straight to his bed then fell on it like a log.

"Hello my true love." Phoebe greeted sarcastically. She followed him and sat on the edge of the bed. His face looked too gloomy and tired even in sleep. Everything happened for a reason, but it's hard to sympathy for a heavy drinker. She didn't want to discover anything else about her future. "Should I ignore him in the first time I see him?" Phoebe pondered. She wanted to be back to her own timeline, but happened to remember the spell would have to last for 24 hours. She groaned.

"Should I do something for him?" she wondered, he made her feel more than disappointed, she had just expressed her thanks to the destiny a moment ago for giving her that husband, but now he turned out to be a very bad man. It's too bad that she couldn't just leave there, Phoebe knew she shouldn't interfere to this future time, she wasn't supposed to be there after all. She started worrying about what she should do or explain until the spell finished. However, she should pay more concern to her future, perhaps it's a warning, just like the future where she's burnt in the stake, she had to make sure those bad future possibilities wouldn't really come.

"Have I decided not to get married to him?" Phoebe wondered, maybe!!! Nevertheless, she went to the bathroom and came back with a wash-cloth. She helped him clean his face and his arms.

"Phoebe!" – the man stirred up and spoke vaguely.

Her heart skipped a beat, perhaps he's the first and only one calling her name in sleep.

"Phoebe!" he murmured, his hand grapped hers.

She held it back half uncoinsciously in a moving, he immediately entangled his fingers to hers, and seemed satisfied with it, his face was a little relieved. His action was reminding her that he loved her, what she had found out by herself while seeing his look to her in the pictures. He loved her, he truly loved her… She saw a ring on his fourth finger. "The wedding ring." Phoebe thought "Meaning they're still together." Where was her future self??? Did she know he's blind drunk there??? Why did she let him that untidy considering he used to be very decent and charming before???

"Love you." The man whispered.

Phoebe tightened his hand. If everything happened for a reason, why didn't she come to the time they just met each other or fell in love with each other? Why was she there now? To see him in such a situation. But that's the most sincere expression she'd ever heard. She believed in his love.

C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P

Phoebe woke up realizing she was lying on her right side, the clock showed almost 11:00am at the moment. She remembered she had felt tired and sleepy last night after contemplating so long about her future, her husband, their common life, surmising how their marriage could be… and decided to lay down when he had changed his position to his left side. Phoebe turned around but he wasn't there. She got up and went to the bathroom.

It's about 13 hours left, and she would be back to her real life. Her so-called husband going out to get drunk again was quite possible. Phoebe splashed water on her face and reached out for the towel nearby, it's new and clean. She hadn't seen it there last night. The front door was opened. Phoebe got out and walked fast to the living room. Her husband in her future walked in carrying a lot of shopping bags. He dressed well today and totally sober. His eyes sparkled seeing her.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Phoebe replied. Now she could see his amorous blue eyes, his best charm. He's rather good looking anyway. Though his beard didn't make him look like her prince, he seemed strong and manly.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll prepare for lunch." He continued.

"You've no surprise who I am. I definitely not your wife." Phoebe said following him to the kitchen.

He put all the bags on the table and looked at her "Are you from the past?". His smile was friendly and nice.

"Why you know?" Phoebe questioned.

"You look younger. And your hair." he kept looking at her ardently and smiling. He had got up finding out a sleepy young girl next to his side. It's no difficulty to realize her. He hadn't had a slightest idea what's going on but seeing her sleeping peacefully on his bed was the best thing to soothe his heart and keep him sane. Whatever the reason was, he knew she wasn't scared of him, and he should make her feel comfortable staying there until she left. So he had cleaned the house up, and gone out to get some food.

"I read a spell to…" Phoebe paused to see how he would react when hearing about magic, he seemed to be used to it, and cooly waited for her to finish her sentence "… see my true love."

"And it brought you to me." – he grinned.

Phoebe nodded, it's obvious that he felt happy, however, she wasn't totally content. If he was someone like Jack, Leo, or Dan, she would be willing to discover why she had married him. Because it's him, she felt hesitant. He's dependent on alcohol, which was the worst taboo for a successful man. A drunk definitely didn't have a good life, plus, he surely would never be a good husband. The man started his cooking.

"Just wait a few minutes, sweetie!" he said, acting as if he was her ideal husband, calling her name in sleep, cooking for her…

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Cole. Cole Turner."

She could help him now, but he's still strange and her feeling for him wasn't too much. He might love her, but Phoebe didn't feel the same. He had touched her a little, it wasn't enough. "Don't tell me those little things won my heart and now I'm suffering a drunk." She thought.

"Where is she?"

"Your future self?" Cole paused looking up, he's silent for a moment and said "She's attending a convention in New York."

Convention. Phoebe found excited knowing she had a job, a good job maybe.

"What does she do?"

"A columnist. A very successful and famous one." Cole washed his hands and walked back to the living room "Come here, read your works!" he gave a pile of Bay Mirror newspapers to Phoebe. He searched one and pointed out "Ask Phoebe, that is."

Phoebe spent as much time as she wanted to read all the papers. Her future self was so smart, clever, and experienced. Yes, she seemed to understand deeply and thoroughly human feelings. Phoebe adored her, and felt proud of herself on the other hand. That's how she would become, she also saw her pictures there, mature and beautiful. This future wasn't quite bad… She glanced at her watch, over 1:00pm. She had smelt the dishes before but she hadn't been able to take her eyes off the papers. Now it's time to take care of her hunger.

Cole stood up seeing her enter the kitchen. He smiled "How are they?"

"Great!" Phoebe smiled back. She took the seat opposite to him, he uncovered the lids of the dishes, they're warm and tasty. All were her favorites. It meant he did care for her and understand her.

"Do I travel a lot for business?"

"Sometimes." He answered, and suddenly asked "You wrote that spell?"

"No. It's in a spell book. Published on a large scale." She explained "I didn't think it'd work. It'll finish in the midnight."

Cole thought about it while Phoebe was still under the impression of her work.

"When will I get this job?"

"Last year. A month before we got married."

She looked around, he instantly handed her a pepper jar.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" he said softly.

"How are my sisters? Prue and Jack? Piper and Dan?"

"Jack? I don't know him. She's…" Cole didn't want to spoil her trip to the future with Prue's bad news "still alone."

"Yes, I went to the future once, she's still alone." Phoebe smiled "How about Piper?"

"Married to Leo. They're expecting their first child."

"Yay, they did it." Phoebe chuckled, she felt happy with her sister, they must be waiting for Melinda according to her. Dan was a good guy, but she liked Leo more. Leo would make Piper happy for sure.

"I love my sisters." Phoebe said.

"I know. You said you thank God for having them everyday. You couldn't lose them." Cole nodded.

"What else did I tell you?" she mused.

"A lot."

"What's you remember at most?"

Cole looked deeply to her eyes being hesitant for a moment…

"You said you loved me, and you always will. Nothing can change that."

Those words were too much beautiful. Phoebe choked, she didn't know she would tell someone something like that. She would be very happy hearing a man tell her that, about an eternal love… And how much it meant when she told that to a man. It must be the man she loved with all her heart, her life, and everything she could have. The man she was married to, Cole Turner. Should she complain about it… She could fel how invalued those words meant to him. His eyes were full of love for her, his voice's soft, and he's pretty caring…

"Who are you?"


	2. Part 2

**T-o---r-e-v-e-a-l---t-h-e---t-r-u-e---l-o-v-e**

Part 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and supporting this story. I delayed my writing for a while. It seems good to resume it. This story also is the first one of mine has been finished :) :) :)

"Who are you?"

Cole looked straight to her big brown eyes, he knew he could be melted in her look, it was irresistable, the only thing he could do was to love her, love her, and love her forever. It's the second time Phoebe had asked her that question, and he always found difficult to answer, he didn't want to lie her though. He couldn't tell her he was a demon, or he wasn't her husband anymore.

"I mean what do you do." she explained "And how'd we meet?"

"I'm a lawyer. I worked as an ADA and you're a witness in one of my cases."

"Really?" Phoebe chuckled, she wouldn't have imagined he was a lawyer of all the jobs. He had looked like a slob last night. But it could explain why they were living in a penthouse, or why she had agreed to marry him. Phoebe knew she would never be attracted to an idle drunk.

"So you know me and my sisters being witches?" she continued.

"Yes." Cole cleared his throat "From the beginning."

Phoebe sighed of relief. She had known he knew it, however, getting his confirmation was better. He must be very open then.

"Why'd I move out with you? Three of us need to live together."

"Well, there's something." Cole cleared his throat again, it seemed he felt indisposed to talk about this subject. In fact, he was afraid of how to handle her questions. He hadn't asked her to move out, The Source had. "You three has vanquished The Source. And…"

"Really?" Phoebe cut him "Incredible! So no demon is unvanquishable. Our lives must be easier now."

Cole turned to another direction quickly. They all used to think the life would be better after defeating The Source. Past Phoebe should be glad hearing it. But she had mentioned "unvanquishable". That was that. He hadn't known this part before. Phoebe had believed no demon was unvanquishable. Then the fate turned out to give her an invincible demon to be her husband. Her fate was evidently playing with her, it might be enjoying how hard she had been trying to get rid of him. Nonetheless, Cole wouldn't convince himself that there's any force had arranged their meeting and falling for each other.

Phoebe traced his look by accident discovering the third photo of theirs. She could see his complete face in this one, he was holding her closely from behind while she's wearing a hat, both were smiling. They're so lovely, she smiled.

"We've vanquished The Source and what?" Phoebe woke Cole.

"Uhh" he selected a few of facts he could tell her "The Manor is getting small for all of us. And you need space to work since you don't work at your office all the time. When the law firm gave me this place, we decided to move out."

"You mean we lived together at the Manor for a while?"

"Yes." Cole said thoughtfully "After your graduation."

"Before getting married?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to meet you."

"Yes." He grinned.

Phoebe laughed. So she wouldn't have to wait so long to meet her true love, she's in her senior year, and Cole said they would live with each other after her graduation, it meant she would meet him soon. Did she mean she accepted him now??? They had to have a great relationship then, because Phoebe had shared her secret to him, and he had lived with her in the Manor where demons attacked whenever they wanted to. It made he had shared all the dangers and difficulties her family had lived through to fulfil their destiny. Finally they got their own home. Phoebe adored those, her coming years, her future job, especially her future love. That how true love could be. "It's great!" she whispered.

"You wouldn't ask me question after question until the midnight?" Cole asked "I'd like to show you somewhere."

Phoebe glanced at the clock, 4:00pm. She smiled "I still have a question."

"Okay."

"How is our love?"

"It's the best thing has ever happened in my life." Not only that, it's the only valued thing for Cole after living over 100 years, he seemed to being drawn back to the past "In the first night we declared our love, you told our love was magical." His eyes suddenly moistened with tears, he didn't want her to see it, so he stood up collecting the dishes.

Phoebe also stood up to help him "Sounds like I have nothing to worry about my future."

Cole grabbed her hand to stop her "Leave them to me. You may want to dress up before we go out."

"Kay." She answered but not pulling her hand out. Cole lingered on this moment, so much emotion in his eyes. There was something, Phoebe thought, in his touch, and in his look. She might not have enough time to find out.

Eventually she got out walking towards his bedroom, assuming she would find her clothes in the wardrope. As soon as she opened the door, a sorceress appeared in front of her reaching out to grab her hand. Phoebe felt like she was contacting with electricity. She immediately pushed her collapsing on the floor, then hitting the devil by her skilful martial arts. The sorceress disappeared, Phoebe felt a headache dreadfully engulf her. In the meantime, Cole rushed for supporting her.

"Phoebe!" He called in panic.

She clutched at him slowly setting in his lap, she stammered "My head…".

He checked her head but found no injuries outside. "What attacked you?"

She still held her head, closing her eyes hoping the pain could be ease off. For a little while, she blinked "Some kind of evil. She just grabbed my hand. As if I was electrocuted."

Cole got scared. He sensed the odor of the woman and said "Hurry up!"

Both of them blurred in a large cave where the sorceress had just finished her ritual. A woman was helping her little son get up nearby. Cole threw a fireball to the wall threatenning three of them. Their faces filled with terror, even Phoebe felt her heart stop beating.

"Undo your work!" he clenched his teeth.

"No!" The mother of the child cried, she was convinced the newcomer certainly wasn't human, she's scared, but there was something she feared more "My son deserves a good health. He shouldn't've gotten a brain tumor."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked softly looking at the bitter mother.

"He's my only son, I can't have children anymore." she sobbed "Why did you let him suffer the disease? He's innocent."

It's obvious that she had no idea who Phoebe really was. Cole held her back but she broke his embrace walking toward the woman.

The woman held her hands out and knelt down "I've done a lot of charities, you know it, miss! I swear I'll devote my life to help people. All I want is a good health for my son. This magician has healed him. Please don't undo the work."

"It's a sorceress." Cole corrected "She didn't cure him. She transferred his sick to a witch."

Phoebe sweated in her hands, it meant she now got a brain tumor. She's going to be dead if the ritual wasn't undone.

"No, I didn't know it." The mother gasped and cried "If someone has to get the sick, let me have it. Please spare my son!" The child crawled to snuggle to his mom looking at the strangers with his big eyes.

Phoebe fondled his cheek trying to smile "No, both of you won't."

"The whitelighter can't heal it, Phoebe. It's a fate, it's written in a list." Cole protested "You can't erase the name, you've changed it."

"I've decided it." She stated, then turned to the mother "Leave!"

"Thank you, miss! Thank you!" She carried her son and walked out quickly.

Phoebe wiped her tears out, before turning around, she heard Cole say "Find another witch!"

"No." she stopped the sorceress "You want another innocent bear the sick for me?"

"You're innocent too, you're not supposed to have it. Damn it! You even don't belong to this timeline." Cole grumbled.

"It's my life, and my decision." Phoebe determined.

The sorceress silently crept out. Cole glanced at her and hit her with a fireball. Phoebe startled spinning around.

"It doesn't have any good." He explained. The sorceress didn't really help anyone, she did it for her payment and harmed the other along with it.

"Demon." Phoebe mumbled.

Cole was about to correct that woman was a sorceress, not demon. But he realized she was mentioning himself. Her eyes glared at him in anger, he guiltily looked down having nothing to defend.

"You've interfered in my spell. You played me!"

"I didn't."

"I see now, you want to destroy the power of three by setting up this whole story." She wept, in her opinion it wasn't her future, it's a trap which the demon facing her had built up "You made me get the spell to travel here, arranged that sorceress to give me the sick. I'll die and you evil win. How come was I so blind?" Phoebe cried out profusely "You look evil, you act like an evil. How could I fall for you?"

His already broken heart broke in more pieces. Phoebe hated him, her past self hated him as well. She was always herself. Accusing him of every evil doing, regretting for having loved him. However, he couldn't blame her, it was a chance for him to understand her deeper. Falling for him wasn't her original intention, he had ruined all of her good dreams by coming to her life and blackened it at some point. He might have brought a few happy moments to her, but that's definitely not the happiness she had originally desired.

While Cole was cursing himself, Phoebe suddenly held her head.

"Phoebe!"

"You've got your purpose. Stay away from me!" she pushed him off.

"I may not have told you the whole truth, but I didn't lie you. We got married, and I sincerely love you, Phoebe!"

"Then it's changed now. I won't live long enough to become your wife." She said ironically.

"I can help you. I don't have the power to heal you, but I can transfer it…"

"Bastard!" Phoebe stopped him, she's going to kick him but found no strength left. Cole wanted to help her sit down, but she brushed his hands off and managing on her own.

" I was speaking I'll transfer it to me. I won't harm any people." He told gently.

Her eyes softened for a second, but she got alerted again "What're you keeping in mind?"

"Human diseases can't naturally infect me. But I'll absorb it by my power. You'll be fine, and so will I. I can heal myself in case you… worry for me." Cole looked at her waiting for her acceptance.

She tried to find any sign of evil in his expression, but the only thing she could see was his concern in his pleading look. Anyway she had nothing left to lose, she was dying. When she's about to give him her hand, a thing rose up inside her.

"You're sure you'll be ok?" she asked.

"I will." He seemed touched with her worry.

Phoebe still stared at Cole in disbelief. She didn't totally understand the situation, she was honest to have told he looked evil, but she someway thought he meant no harm to her, from the very beginning. It's only whether she could accept him. She had been angry because he had hidden the fact that he was a demon. Nevertheless, she found it didn't smash her feeling for him. Phoebe had no idea she would do the same when she found out Cole was Belthazor later.

"Prove it." She muttered.

"You'll be scared." Cole protested, but he soon realized her determination. An athame materialized in his hand, he glanced at Phoebe seeing her not getting frightened. He cut a thin line in his other palm. It magically healed itself within a blink.

Phoebe was surprise, it's so powerful and useful. Leo was the only one/kind she knew having the power of healing, but he couldn't use it for himself. It looked like Cole did nothing, the wound had taken care of itself. It meant nothing could damage him. And it meant…

"You're unvanquishable!" she concluded, and crawled back then standing up.

"Phoebe!"

She ran out, but Cole blocked her way and took her hand. The feeling of being electrocuted rushed back for a few seconds. Then she felt completely fine, all the headache or dizziness disappeared. She looked up seeing he was holding his head.

"Cole, are you ok?" Phoebe forgot everything grabbing his arms, he shook his head and strained to smile "Yes."

Fresh tears streaked out on her cheeks, and her lips quivered. She wanted to tell something but all her words were choked in the throat, she couldn't find the suitable words either. If Leo could sacrifice for Piper, if she had adored their love… she now found her true love for her life. Phoebe held Cole tightly leaning herself on his chest feeling Cole gently caressing her hair.

"I'm ok." He assured her.

"I don't want to lose you." Phoebe sobbed, feeling him wrap her passionately, so she tightened her arms and looked up. He also had tears in his eyes, he's also crying… She was happy, what else could she ever pray for… she got on tiptoe to kiss him. Cole was amazed, it wasn't he didn't want it, but he didn't dare to hope… For all of lacking, missing, and craving since his return, he kissed her back. As if the first time, as if the last time, none of them wanted to end…

They parted a little to look at each other. She saw him smiling, the brightest smile she had seen, his gloomy expression carving in his face had faded away absolutely, it's magical how much her kiss had refreshed him. She smiled and kissed him again. However, Phoebe made it quick, and rubbed on his beard.

"How do I like your beard?" she frowned.

Cole knitted his eyebrows, then chuckled.

"You dreamed of a prince, not some slipshod like me. I can help you live in your fantasy for a while."

While Phoebe was still confused, the background was changed. She now wasn't in the dark cave anymore, but she was standing in a magnificent palace. Her eyes sparkled with surprise and joy, she thought it must be illusion, so she ran checking around.

"Look at yourself!" Cole said.

Phoebe looked down finding she was dressing a beautiful gown and wearing a crown. A large mirror magically pieced up in front of her reflecting her captivating beauty. Phoebe smiled widely, it couldn't be the real life, it's her dream, the good thing was she's living in her dreamland. Now she was a princess. The mirror faded after she felt satisfied with herself. And facing her at that moment was her ideal prince. She had imagined this scene thousands of times, but she'd never really seen him. He dressed in black, about ten step far from her, tall and broad in stature, his tuxedo was setting off his perfect physique. Phoebe walked forwards a few steps shortenning their distance. Now she got a good view of his face. His hair was shining, his eyes were blue as ocean, his nose was masculinely graceful, and his lips… she didn't have time to consider how seducing they were, she wanted to assemble her ones to his in a deepest and fiercest kiss. But she just stood still gazing at him amazedly, she'd known he would look better after shaving off. She hadn't been able to guess how much better he would get…

Cole walked close to her and asked her for a dance. Music rose up, this time Phoebe gave her hand to him without hesitation. They held each other in a sweet valse.

"Your powers are fairy." She whispered.

"Thank you!" he was happy hearing her compliment. Despite everyone talking his powers being evil, he got his princess' comment that they're fairy now. That's enough for his collecting all of them, for coming back, for living in this life… He kept her in his embrace leaving the time drifting on…

"Right here, right now, this place, it's perfect. I wish the whole world were just right in this." Phoebe murmured. She's resting her head on his chest, in fact, her body was entangling with his.

Cole sighed, she had told it once in the morning after their first night. Unfortunately, time wasn't still. As what he was having in his hand, it's illusion, not only the castle, not only the dressing, his Phoebe would also disappeared when the clock struck twelve. He would be alone with himself again.

"Even it won't, I always love you till the last breath of my life." He said.

"Are you invincible?"

"Hmmm." Cole affirmed without enthusiasm.

"Then you'll love me for eternity." Phoebe said, her hands fondly caressed his back "I love you."

After the dance, Cole and Phoebe were served dinner in a royal way. They sat on each of the ends of a long table and their servents offered the courses in golden dishes and silver spoons and forks. They enjoyed their meal in pleasing violin air and the light of the candles.

C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P

There's 1 hour left. Phoebe was standing in the balcony of the penthouse, leaning backward to Cole. She held his arms which putting around her waist.

"Can we do it again?" Phoebe asked softly.

"What?"

"When I come home, I mean my future self. Bring that illusion to her!"

Cole was speechless, he tried to find a suitable answer "If you like."

"I wonder why didn't she ask you that. It's fabulous. I surely want to do it with you again!" she caressed his jaw bone and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You won't remember anything here." He said.

"What?"

"It isn't your spell. It isn't strong enough to let you keep the memory." Cole elaborated.

"No, I need to remember. It's great. Everything with you is great!"

"Shhh… The most important thing is it's happened." He whispered.

"Yeah. Even though I can't remember, I'll meet you, marry you. And we'll do it again, then I'll never forget."

Cole felt selfish that he hadn't told her the truth that her future self broke off with him. In addition he didn't have enough time to tell her the whole story in details. The events had taken place during the day without his control. He gently kissed on her hair saying sorry to her in silence. His actions couldn't get past her, Phoebe wasn't a psychologist or an empath yet, but she's having her doubts, she's now assured her supposition was right.

"Is there something wrong? Something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" he said warily in a low voice.

"You don't indulge in drinking with no reasons. And the way you looked last night, you don't care for yourself lately. What happened?"

Cole broke his embrace, that was the question he's afraid of facing, Past Phoebe wouldn't remember what she was spending, so the future had no chance to be changed, he just wanted to have a happy day with her, staying in her sweet love. He made an answer "I'm having something contrary to my wish. You know, the path of life isn't always smooth."

Phoebe wasn't satisfied with this, she rolled her eyes "You're the one with all the secrets, right?"

"You're always strong and determined." Cole said "There's nothing your future self don't know about me."

Phoebe's silent. She didn't complain he hadn't answered what she'd asked, but looking far away contemplating on her own.

"Why didn't my future self call you or you call her? Why didn't she take care of you?" she asked "As I understand, she isn't with you anymore."

Cole squeezed his eyes. His expresion was glazed, the dark of melancholy came back to engulf him.

"But you still help me, save me. You still love me." Phoebe continued "Why have I changed?"

"Our love isn't changed." Cole said "But you don't believe we'll have a future."

Phoebe reached out holding him from behind, resting on his back.

"We're different. You're a witch, and I…" His voice quivered "You think I'll never completely break off with evil… You may be right." His last sentence sounded like a whisper. Although Cole had been making effort after effort to win her back, he understood what was her reason to leave him. He'd tried to stay good since loving her, then a failure followed another one, The Source took over him, even the Siren could turn him into her hit man. His Phoebe decided to give up, leaving him alone and desperate.

"Take me to the dreamland where we have a future." Phoebe pressed her hand against his heart.

"Where?"

"Wherever it is."

Cole turned around holding her hands in his, he searched her meaning in her glamorous eyes, there was nothing, but determination. She meant it, she meant wherever this place could be, as long as they would belong to each other, they would love each other forever…

He kissed her soft lips and carrying her inside.

C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P- C/P

Phoebe woke up vaguely thinking she had got a very beautiful and sweet dream last night, she couldn't remember it though.

Two weeks later, she absolutely forgot it.

Cole woke up alone on his bed feeling a headache. It made no sense. The brain tumor had been healed, where did that headache come from… However, what bothering him was past Phoebe had been back to her own timeline, and he should continue working on getting his Phoebe back. Cole didn't know the disease he had taken couldn't kill him, but it's driving him insane. He had a plan that he had never thought of before : turning Phoebe evil.

Two weeks later, he considered her advice of bringing her to a dreamland. Where was this place? Now his crazy brain gave him the answer. The alternate world, that was.

The end.

A/N: I'm sorry it isn't a happy ending. I just want to give a "supposition" why Cole shaved off and became too much "evil" in his two last eps. It's also just a writing to keep Cole living in Charmed fanfics. Please reviews!!! Thank you very very very much!!!


End file.
